Spirit of Lies
by Weezy 24
Summary: A series of bizarre disappearences in Amity Park prompt The Neutron Crew to join the FBI in their investigation. Soon, Team Phantom and The Neutron Crew find themselves racing against time to stop a international group of terrorists from unleashing an ancient evil. REWRITE IN PROGRESS!
1. Prologue- In the Morning

Prologue- In the Morning

Lindbergh Elementary School, Retroville, Texas

Ms. Fowl was sitting at her desk, typing on her computer when the five minute bell rang. She looked up as the rest of her students came pouring into the classroom, getting their materials ready for the day. Ms. Fowl, her real name Winifred, was an woman in her early seventies. She had light grey hair and black glasses that sat on top of an very big pointed nose.

"Alright, class. Settle down!'' she announced. ''We have an lot to do today, so I'll start with attendance.''

She saved the document that she was typing, then pulled up the roster for her class, reading the names off.  
''Cindy Vortex...''

''Here.'' said Cindy as she sat at her desk, texting on her phone while chatting with her best friend, Libby Folfax. Cindy had blonde hair and green eyes. She was wearing an light green hoodie and grey cargo shorts.

"Libby Folfax..."

''Here.'' said Libby. Libby was Cindy's best friend, both of them rarely doing anything without the other. Libby had black hair and light brown eyes. ''So...what do you have planned for your project?''

Cindy shrugged. ''I don't know. I planned on interviewing someone famous, but I don't really see anyone who 'wows' me.'' Last class, Ms. Fowl had assigned the class an free project, meaning that they was allowed to do any type of project; science, English, history, math.

''Carl Wheezer...''

There was no reply. Ms. Fowl called again.

''Carl Wheezer...''

''He isn't here.'' said one student from the back.

Ms. Fowl typed an 'AU' under Carl Wheezer's name. She moved on to the next name.

''Sheen Estevez...''

The same student responded. ''He's not here either, ma'am.''

_'Thank God_!' she thought. She marked Sheen absent, then moved on. ''Jimmy Neutron...''

''Not here.''

Ms. Fowl looked up from her computer and saw that all three of their desks were empty.

'That explains why it's quiet this morning...but where the hell are they?'

Town Of Sunset Harbor, Maine

Sunset Harbor was an quiet sea town on the western coast of Maine. The citizens of the town thrived off the huge exports of seafood and lumber. The town, recently, had been under the watchful eyes of the media and the FBI after an student at the local high school went missing.

Which leads to why Jimmy Neutron and his two friends, Carl Wheezer and Sheen Estevez were currently seated in the back seat of an FBI SUV that was traveling towards Sunset Harbor High School with an heavily armed SWAT team behind them as back up.

Jimmy Neutron wasn't your average ten year old boy. He was probably the smartest person on Earth, currently with an I.Q of 210- an I.Q that seemed to be increasing with each passing day. Jimmy had light brown hair that was shaped in an weird shape, same of his head. His blue eyes were always observing and processing details of everyday life. His friends, Carl Wheezer and Sheen Estevez were an lot different from him. Carl, with his red hair and black eyes, was allergic to almost anything he came into contact with. Carl was also known to be an huge(that being an major understatement) fan of Llama; from the video games to the movies, Llama's were an huge part of Carl's life. Sheen was probably the most hyper kid in the country, possibly the entire world. Also like Carl, Sheen had an obsession too. Only, his was Ultra Lord. Anything having to do with Ultra Lord, Sheen either owned or had to obtain by any means.

The three of them were silent as the SUV sped down the road, passing local owned shops, restaurants and bookstores. Sheen was glancing out the window, staring at the locals, who were eyeing the fast-moving convoy. Carl was playing an Llama game on his phone, trying to calm his nerves. It wasn't every day you got to attend an raid on an high school.  
Jimmy was going over the case file on his watch that served as an PDA, tool and a weapon.

''You sure that this girl, Madison, is our suspect?'' asked the FBI agent seated in the passenger seat. ''Cause she doesn't look like the dangerous type.''

Jimmy chuckled. ''That's where you're wrong, my friend. Based on the forensics and my personal input, I'd say that she's the one we're looking for. Make another right and then pull up in the parking lot.''

Sheen checked his watch, then spoke up. ''Jimmy, not that I'm complaining or anything, but if my Ultra Lord limited edition watch is correct, then we're late for Ms. Fowl's class.''

''Sheen, we'll be in Retroville in about ten minutes...fifteen minutes max.'' said Jimmy as they pulled up in the parking lot. ''All we have to do is go in and grab Madison, then grab my hovercraft and home, sweet home.''

Sunset Harbor High School was full of seniors, juniors, sophomores and freshman, as well as instructional and non-instructional staff members. Jimmy had advised the school principal and the lead FBI agent in charge, an woman named Ashley Morgan, to either cancel school for today or to be prepared to evacuate the school if things didn't go according to plan.

Which in Jimmy's case, things often_ didn't _go according to plan.

Both Federal SUV's came to an complete stop; it's occupants exiting swiftly and approaching the building. Jimmy, Carl and Sheen followed two Federal agents dressed in combat gear and holding an assault rifle and shotgun. ''That won't be necessary, guys.'' said Jimmy as he took off his brown book bag and started to take out various gadgets until he found what he was looking for, which was three, light blue Neutron LTL(Less than lethal) blasters. He handed Sheen one, who looked beyond thrilled, and another one to Carl, who looked scared.

''Jimmy, what if she doesn't want to come with us?'' asked Carl, who was starting to sweat. Jimmy put an reassuring hand on Carl's shoulder. ''Carl, calm down. It'll be fine. If she gets past us, she's not getting past all these agents and the dozens of cops who are surrounding the school as we speak.''

Jimmy checked his blaster, Carl and Sheen doing the same, then faced the agents. ''After we enter, lock down the main entrance. I want to make sure that she can't escape.''  
The agents escorted them to the main entrance and opened the door carefully.

''Remember,'' said one agent. ''She's in World History right now, second floor, room 343. Check your fire. Watch for civilians.''

Jimmy nodded, then entered first, followed by Carl and Sheen. The trio carefully and swiftly made their way to the second floor and stopped in the boys bathroom to check the blasters again. ''Where is everyone?''asked Sheen. ''I expected to see at least someone skipping class or something.''

Jimmy checked his watch. ''It's shortly after nine, everyone should be in first block.''

The trio left the bathroom and proceeded to the classroom. They expected to hear students talking, but they heard nothing. The three of them exchanged worried looks. Jimmy raised his blaster at the door. He then looked at Carl and motioned him to open the door. Carl slowly got closer to the door and put his sweaty hand on the door handle. Sheen took an deep breath, then aimed his blaster also, prepared for what was behind the door. Carl took an puff from his inhaler, then twisted the knob and pulled the door open. Jimmy and Sheen dashed past Carl and into the classroom, their blasters raised.

They immediately discovered why they didn't hear any noise from the students. All of the students, exactly fifteen of them, were seated in desks, their mouths duct-taped. An small blinking light on each of them caught Jimmy's eyes. He leaned closer to an African american girl and spotted what the blinking light was.

It was C-4, one of the most highly used and dangerous explosives used by various military forces around the world. Each of the students had an small amount tapped to their chests. Each of them had an look of pure fear on their faces.

"Dammit.'' whispered Jimmy.

Sheen noticed the concerned look on Jimmy's face. ''This is bad...right?''

Jimmy nodded, then pointed to the students. ''She's strapped C-4 to each of the students and it looks like we're gonna have to disarm all of them at the _same _time.'' He then took an quick glance around the classroom, looking for anything that might be helpful. An thud from the doorway broke his concentration. Sheen and Jimmy turned towards the doorway and spotted Carl on the ground, unconscious. An teenage girl, about 14, was standing over him, an pistol in her hand. The girl had light pink eyes and pale skin, her arms covered with burn marks and scars. She wore an black tank-top and blue jeans. An smile was on her face.

''James Issac Neutron...so nice to finally meet you in person.''

Jimmy smirked. ''Madison Grey, I presume?''

Madison nodded. ''I assume that you have the school surrounded and probably have even more back up arriving as we speak.''

''You're correct.'' said Jimmy. ''Now, how about you disarm the bombs and give yourself up peacefully?''

Madison laughed. ''You're really full of yourself, Mr. Neutron. You think that your always one step ahead of your foes, but when really, your two steps behind.''

''How so?'' said Jimmy. ''Because, last time I checked, you're surrounded with no way out.''

Madison shook her head, then reached into her pocket and pulled out her cell phone. She held it up to Jimmy and Sheen. ''Tell me...did either of you hear or see anybody else when you entered the school?''

Both of them shook their heads. Madison continued. ''That's because they're all sitting down with an nice present strapped to their chests also.''

Jimmy face palmed himself. ''Your not getting away with this!''

Madison laughed. ''Yes I am.'' she said. She then aimed her gun at one of the students and fired, the bullet hitting the C-4.

An bright light, followed by an loud, deafening noise filled Jimmy's ear as he was lifted off the ground and thrown into something hard. He couldn't see, but he heard the sound of an window being shattered, then he hit something hard. He quickly opened his eyes and spotted Madison on the roof of the school, followed by an bright green light. It almost looked like an green swirl of clouds. Madison waved at the kid, then walked into the green swirl, which vanished after she stepped through.

Back in Retroville, Cindy and Libby were giving an speech on traffic lights when Jimmy, Carl and Sheen, escorted by FBI agents, walked in 's class. Each of them had an tired look on their faces. The trio took their seats while walked to their desks and gave each of them an test and another paper that said, ''After School Detention.''

All three of them banged their heads on their desks.

After school(and detention), Jimmy and his friends, along with Cindy and Libby, met at Sam's Candy Bar to hang out. All five of them sat at an booth near the window.

Jimmy sighed in frustration.'' I can't believe that I mistaken the devices on their chests for C-4. God, I'm an idiot!''

Sheen, who had an ice pack on his forehead(due to him being launched into the classroom's supply closet and into an stack of World History textbooks.) laughed. ''I think that we're lucky to be alive...the students too.''

Carl was too busy stuffing his face with Carl's new special, Banana Pepper Hot Fudge sundae. Cindy took an sip from her strawberry shake. ''If there wasn't C-4 on the hostages, then...''

''Flash bang grenades.'' interrupted Jimmy, taking out his cell phone. ''I don't think she was planning on killing anybody, but she seemed very interested to meet me.''

Cindy nodded. ''So, let me get this straight.'' she said. ''The FBI contacted you about an disappearance of some teen, you look at an few case files and then drag Carl and Sheen to some tiny town in the middle of Maine _in_ the middle of the night. This morning, instead of being in Ms. Fowl's class to take her extremely hard test that I'm pretty sure that the three of you failed since you guys left your study guides here to arrest an suspect who made you and the FBI look stupid.''

Jimmy and Sheen nodded. ''Tough day.''

Cindy smiled. ''Well, the good news is that today's Friday and that we can all go to the beach tomorrow.''

All of them cheered, which was followed by Jimmy's cell phone ringing. Jimmy sighed, then stood up. ''I'll be back.'' He passed an couple and their kids, then exited the bar and answered his phone. ''Jimmy Neutron.''

The voice on the other end responded. ''Jimmy Neutron, it's so nice to speak with probably the smartest kid in the country.''

Jimmy chuckled to himself.'' I wouldn't say that, but yeah, I'm pretty smart. Who is this?''

''Oh, where are my manners?'' said the voice. ''My name is Vlad Masters, Mayor of Amity Park, Illinois. I heard that you are the kid who can solve anything. I need your help.''

Jimmy sighed. ''Well, Mr. Masters, I kinda just got done with an case, which didn't turn out well and I have plans with my friends for the weekend..."

''There's been an kidnapping, Mr. Neutron and your the only who can find the cowards behind it.''

Jimmy froze. ''Kidnapping, you say?''

''Yes, an entire family was kidnapped yesterday and I believe that the culprit is still in town. Now, if you agree to come, I can send an private car to pick you up and take you to the airport. You would be in Amity Park before midnight.''

Jimmy rubbed his forehead. ''I don't know.'' he said. ''I'm not sure...''

''And I'll pay you handsomely.''

An huge grin popped up on Jimmy's face. ''I want five hundred dollars in advance and give me time to talk it over with my friends. Send the car at,(he checked his watch) four.''

''Thank you so much, Mr. Neutron. I'll be awaiting your presence.''

Jimmy hung up, then walked back inside and sat down with his friends, still grinning. Cindy saw his grin and face palmed herself. ''We're not going to the beach this weekend, are we?''

Jimmy shook his head.'' I've got something better than some old beach.'' He then looked around, then spoke. ''How would you guys like to make an fortune by solving an case?''

Cindy, Libby, Sheen and Carl looked at Jimmy, an sly grin on their faces. Jimmy could tell that he captured their interest. ''What's the job?'' asked Libby.

Jimmy smiled. ''Have you guys ever heard of the town called Amity Park?''

**Author's Note: Hey readers. I've decided to start an new story to keep me busy while I brainstorm for my other story. I'm not abandoning it, just hit an road bump that I'm sure that I'll deal with quickly. Speaking of quickly, I'll probably update this story pretty fast, so there shouldn't be any long waits for the next chapters. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Jimmy Neutron or Danny Phantom. I only own the plot and my OC's. **


	2. The Warning

Chapter 1: The Warning

Earlier that same morning...

Casper High School, Amity Park, Illinois

Mr. Lancer stood at the chalkboard, writing down questions for the study guide and humming to himself while the rest of his class chatted before class officially began. Samantha 'Sam' Manson kept glancing at the two empty desks on each side of her.

'Where the hell are you guys!' she thought. She glanced at her phone. It was ten minutes to nine. She sighed. ''They probably forgot to wake up.'' she said. ''Knowing them, they probably stayed up all last night playing Doomed.''

A few minutes later, Danny Fenton and Tucker Foley entered the classroom and quietly slipped into the room and sat down on next to Sam. Both of them had an small ice bag pressed against the back of their heads.

Sam chuckled. ''So...how was your morning, boys?''

Danny put his head on his desk as Tucker spoke up. ''Sam...it's not that kind of morning.''

Sam laughed. ''I know what happened; Both of you stayed up playing Doomed and fell outta bed when you woke up and hit your head.''

Danny sarcastically laughed. ''I wish that's what happened.''

_Time Skip 3 hours ago..._

Daniel 'Danny' Fenton was sitting at his desk in his room, half asleep and still trying to type up his book report for Mr. Lancer's class. He had planned on doing it last night, but patrolling for ghosts took up most of that time. In fact, when his friends Sam and Tucker went home, he still was out, looking for Skulker and Ember. Danny had jet black raven hair and ice blue eyes. He was wearing an black tank top and brown shorts as he was trying to fight off going to sleep. He glanced at his clock on the bottom right hand corner of his screen. It read: 5:00 am.

He groaned. ''Why did Mr. Lancer have to assign us an huge book report that I'm sure that nobody else did?'' He stood up and stretched, then saved his work and hopped on his bed, closing his eyes when his cell phone rang. He groaned again and grabbed it. It was his friend Tucker Foley calling. ''Hello?''

''Dude, I know it's super early, but there's something weird going on across the street of my house.''

Danny sighed. ''Tuck, it's probably nothing. Either call the cops or go to sleep.''

''No, I think it's an ghost. I heard shouts and...''

''And what?'' asked Danny, who was standing up, having an feeling that he was gonna have to go and check it out.

''An gunshot.'' said Tucker. ''I don't know what's going on, but it's creeping me the hell out.''

Danny groaned and cursed in his head. ''I'll be at your house in five minutes.''

"Thanks, man. I'll get my ghost stuff ready, just in case.''

Danny hung up and walked over to his desk and grabbed his Fenton Thermos, then closed his eyes as his familiar two blue rings traveled up and down his body, transforming him from his human half into his ghost half, Danny Phantom. His hair changing from black to snow white, and his blue eyes changing to green. He was wearing his usual black jumpsuit with his famous DP logo in the middle. He then phased through the roof of his room and flew high into the sky, then proceeded towards Tucker's house. The town was usually quiet at this time- most people didn't leave for work until six, so the streets were clear, except for the occasional police car parked on an block, waiting for the unsuspecting driver to drive past going 100 mph.

Tucker's house was about an block from City Hall. He lived in an two story house with his two parents. Tucker Foley was Danny's other friend, who was obsessed with meat and technology. In fact, he actually persuaded the entire school board to vote on getting better computers and technology for the school. Tucker had short black hair that was always hidden due to his trademark red beret. His turquoise eyes were visible behind his glasses. Instead of his usual attire, which consisted of a long sleeve yellow shirt, green cargo pants and brown boots, Tucker was wearing an long sleeve red shirt and blue shorts with white sneakers.

Tucker was in his kitchen, eating an hamburger when Danny phased through the ceiling, almost scaring him to death. ''Damn it, Danny!'' exclaimed Tucker. ''Don't do that! I'm already scared enough!''

Danny laughed. ''The look on your face was priceless, Tuck. Now, which house is it that you was spying on?''

''First of all, I wasn't spying on anyone...'' said Tucker. ''It's the house right across the street; two story, two garage, has an brown fence with an gate.''

Danny yawned. ''Well, get your stuff and come on. Let's just check it out and...are you eating an hamburger?''

Tucker took another bite of his hamburger. ''Yeah...why?''

Danny checked his watch. ''Who eats an burger at _five_ in the morning?''  
He walked into the living room and peeked out the window at the house. The house looked empty, as if nobody had lived in it for months. Danny saw something that got his attention.

The front door was wide open.

'Something's wrong'. he thought. ''Tucker, I want you to stay here and keep an eye out.''

Tucker gave Danny an thumbs up and then went back into the kitchen. Danny shook his head, then exited Tucker's house and walked across the street. As he entered the yard, he spotted an child's bike that was flipped over. It looked like it was recent. Danny stepped over it and approached the front door and phased through it, not wanting to touch it.

He instantly regretted stepping foot into the house.

The inside of the house was wrecked; pictures of some family lie on the ground, smashed to pieces. The walls looked like someone had slashed them with an sword. Danny walked into the living room where he spotted something red on the white couch in their. He raised his left hand and concentrated some ecto energy to it, causing it to glow an bright green. It served as an light source. The red on the couch was in a small puddle, it looked dried. As he got closer, Danny realized what it was. It was dried blood.

''Dear god!'' he exclaimed, backing up. ''What happened here?''

He immediately made his way out the house, deciding to call the police instead of investigating himself. Once outside, he flew back over to Tucker's house. ''Tuck! Call the police!'' he shouted. ''Something bad happened over there!''

Danny landed in the living room and grabbed the house phone off an living room table and dialed 911. The phone rang several times before someone picked up.

''Amity Police Department. How may I help you?''

Danny cleared his throat. ''I'd like to report an break in over on, um,(he went to the window and glanced at the address on the mailbox) 467 Amity Park St. The door is wide open and possibly someone from inside the house screamed.''

That's when his ghost sense went off. ''Not now.'' he whispered.

''Mr. Phantom, are you still there?'' asked the dispatcher.

Danny looked back outside and didn't see anyone. 'I still can feel their presence.' he thought. 'That's weird...'

Then he froze and glanced at the phone. The dispatcher knew that he was Phantom. But how?

''Sir?''

Danny put the phone to his ear. ''I didn't say nothing about Phantom, ma'am.''

There was an silence on the phone. He heard the dispatch woman whispering to someone, then heard her speak. ''I didn't have to, Phantom.''

Danny heard footsteps behind him, then felt something hard slam against the back of his head. He fell through the living room table and felt himself slipping outta consciousness. Before he passed out, he heard the woman's voice again.

''Stay out of our way, Danny Phantom. The Order won't tolerate your interference.''

Present Time

Sam laughed even harder. ''Both of you need to lay off the video games and the energy drinks.''

Danny glared at Sam while Tucker gave her the finger. ''We were attacked and you're laughing about it!'' shouted Tucker, which caused the entire class, including Mr. Lancer to stare at him.

''Mr. Foley, keep your voice down unless you want detention.'' said Mr. Lancer as the bell rang again, officially beginning class.

''Alright, class. I want you to pass up your book reports and then read chapter 12 on British English.''

The class groaned and passed up their half-finished(Star and Sam being the only exception, for their reports were fully completed.) reports and Mr. Lancer collected them and returned to his desk to grade them. The rest of the class took out their textbooks and pretended to read the chapter. Tucker was too busy texting an girl on his PDA. Sam was taking down notes for an test that Mr. Lancer was bound to surprise the class with. She turned to her right and saw that Danny was fast asleep.

'God, he's so cute!' thought Sam as she stopped writing notes and began to watch Danny sleep. Since elementary school, Sam had the biggest crush on Danny, but is too afraid to mention it. Every time she worked up the courage to tell him, she just couldn't bring herself to tell him. Sam was too distracted thinking about Danny that she didn't even hear Mr. Lancer call her name.

''Ms. Manson!'' called .

Sam snapped out of her trance and looked at her teacher. ''I'm sorry, what?''

Mr. Lancer sighed. ''I said that you and Mr. Fenton are partners for the next project.''

Sam felt her face get hot. 'This should be an interesting project.' she thought.

Amity Park City Hall

Vlad Masters sat in his desk in his office, awaiting an phone call when Skulker, the self-proclaimed best ghost hunter in the ghost zone, appeared in his office. Vlad could tell that from Skulker's facial expression, he was pissed off.

''Ah, Skulker, the very person I was looking for.'' said Vlad. ''I'll need an favor from you.''

Skulker scoffed. ''I didn't come here for you to 'request an favor'. I came to warn you that the Madison girl is causing me more trouble.''

Vlad looked surprised. ''How so?''

''She's attacked my girlfriend...''

''I thought that Ember knew how to defend herself.'' said Vlad, not really caring.

''That's not the point!'' snapped Skulker. ''She's destroyed my suit several times and...''

Vlad sighed. ''And what?''

Skulker took an pause, then spoke. ''I think she's taken several ghosts from the ghost zone.''

Vlad looked up at him, puzzled. ''What would an human want with ghosts?''

Skulker shrugged his shoulders. ''I've heard that you're flying in some specialists.''

Vlad nodded. ''An incredibly smart ten year old and his friends. They're here to solve an crime that been bothering this town for an while.''

Skulker grinned. ''They're here to deal with the ghost boy, aren't they?''

Vlad smiled. ''They'll be arriving at midnight...and poor Daniel has no idea what's coming.''

Skulker laughed, then turned to leave when Vlad spoke up. ''Skulker...''

''Yes?''

''If you see the Madison girl, bring her to me. I could have some use for her.''

Skulker nodded, then vanished from the room. Vlad leaned back in his seat and sighed in relief.

''Daniel...I hope your ready. Because at midnight, the hunt for you is on.''

**Author's note: Another chapter down. Please feel free to PM me if you have any questions or concerns. The next chapter is going to be exciting! Please read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Jimmy Neutron or Danny Phantom. Just my awesome OC's.**


	3. Welcome To Amity Park

Welcome To Amity Park!

Retroville, Texas

3:50 p.m.

The inside of Cindy's room was currently an mess. All of the clothes from her closet were on the room floor. Various make-up accessories were scattered on her vanity. Classroom assignments were tossed carelessly on her bed. Cindy was sitting on her bed, going through her papers while Libby was seated at Cindy's computer desk, going through her personal files.

''What about...an news reporter?'' she suggested. ''That would make an interesting interview.''

Cindy shook her head. ''I want to interview someone cool...someone that's famous.''

Libby just laughed. ''I seriously doubt that an celebrity will come to Retroville.''

Cindy sighed in frustration, then checked the time on her phone. ''Did you get your stuff ready? Jimmy said that this Masters guy is sending an private car to pick us up.''

Libby sighed. ''Do we really have to go? I'm pretty sure that Jimmy, Carl and Sheen can handle themselves.''

Cindy chuckled. ''Yeah, and look how terrible their last case was because we wasn't there.''

''True, but we don't know anything about this case. Jimmy said that we're going to some town called Amity Park...where is that exactly?''

Cindy shrugged. ''I think we should go to his lab and ask him more about this case. It sounds suspicious.''

''No kidding.'' agreed Libby. ''I mean, I'll all for getting paid, but I want to know what I'm getting myself into.''

The two girls walked across the street to Jimmy's house and to his small clubhouse that housed his underground laboratory. To their surprise, they saw both Carl and Sheen standing outside as well.

''Hey, what are you guys doing here?'' asked Cindy. Sheen and Carl held up their phones. ''He texted us to come over, said that he had something to discuss.''

Carl knocked on the door. ''Jimmy, it's us.''

An voice on an intercom responded, ''Wait an sec...okay, the door's unlocked.''

The four entered Jimmy's lab and found him seated at his huge computer, typing on the keyboard. The smell of oil and gunpowder filled their noses. Soft R&amp;B music was playing on the PA system.

''So, Neutron,'' said Cindy. ''You plan on telling us more about this case or what?''

Jimmy typed something in on the keyboard, then an image of Amity Park popped up, showing an aerial view of the town. Jimmy folded his hands and cleared his throat before speaking.

''Amity Park, located in Illinois, is an eight hour flight from here. The current mayor is Vlad Masters. I ran an search on him and found some more information. He's an billionaire. Owns various companies, laws firms and what not. The one that stood out is Masters Industries. Masters Industries is the number one manufacturer of weapons and technology for the U.S. Army.''

''What does this Vlad person want with us?'' asked Libby. Jimmy continued.

''He said that there was an kidnapping yesterday in Amity Park and he wants our help.''

Cindy scoffed. ''Isn't this an case that, I don't know, the _FBI_ should be handling?!''

Jimmy stood up from his chair. ''The FBI would probably screw it up! It has to be us.''

Sheen raised his hand. ''Question: are we getting paid this time?''

Jimmy nodded. ''He'd said that we would get paid an lot. In fact, we're receiving five hundred dollars in advance.''

Sheen and Carl cheered while the girls just shook their heads. ''That's it?'' asked Cindy. ''No other important information that we should know?''

Jimmy shrugged his shoulders. ''Except that it was an family that was taken...oh, and this also, but it's not relevant to the case.'' He walked back to the keyboard and typed something in. An second later, an picture popped up on screen. It was an picture of an teenager. The teenager had snow white hair and neon green eyes. He was wearing what Jimmy assumed was an hazmat suit of some sorts. The hazmat suit was jet black and had an weird white symbol in the middle that looked like and 'D' and a 'P' merged together.

''Who is that?'' asked Carl. ''He looks scary.''

Jimmy chuckled.'' Apparently, Amity Park was voted the 'ghost' capital of the world.'' he said skeptically.''The citizens of the town claim that an ghost named Danny Phantom terrorizes the town.''

Cindy and Libby laughed, followed by Jimmy, Carl and Sheen.

''Are they serious?!'' exclaimed Cindy. ''Everyone knows that ghosts don't exist!''

Jimmy wiped an tear from his eye. ''That's what I said when I looked up the town! I mean, who would actually believe that?''

After finally calming down, Jimmy decided to press the matter. ''So...does anybody want out?''

Each of them exchanged looks, waiting for someone to say no.

''Nope.'' said Sheen.  
''Me neither.'' said Carl.  
''Count me in.'' said Libby.  
''I could use the money.'' said Cindy.

''Great!'' exclaimed Jimmy. ''Go home and get your stuff and I'll guess the private car will take us to the airport.''

Jimmy was in his room, grabbing any last minute items when his mom walked in, an frown on her face. ''Going somewhere, Jimmy?''

''Yeah, Sheen's having an sleepover and Carl and me were invited, so I was...''

Judy Neutron looked at her son with an disbelieving face, then held up her cell phone. ''My friend called and said that you have other plans.''

Jimmy laughed nervously. ''Oh, really? What friend?''

''Ashley Morgan...who's in the FBI. Remember her?''

Jimmy cursed in his head. 'So much for leaving without her knowing.' he thought.

''I don't think I've met her, mom.'' lied Jimmy.

Judy frowned again. ''You met her this morning when you was in Maine instead of school, so don't lie to me again.'' she said in an stern voice. ''So, I'll ask you again...where are you going?''

Jimmy sighed, then sat down on his bed. ''Amity Park.''

''Why?'' asked Judy. ''And don't lie to me.''

Jimmy took an deep breath, then spoke. ''An family was kidnapped and the mayor hired us to...''

''Wait an minute...what do you mean by 'us'?'' asked Judy.

'Damn it, Neutron. Why did you say that!' swore Jimmy in his head.

''Carl, Sheen, Libby, Cindy and me.''

Judy sighed, then spoke. ''When will you be back?''

Jimmy shrugged his shoulders. ''I don't know...maybe Monday?'' He saw the concern in his mom's eyes. ''Mom, I'll be okay.''

''That's not the point, Jimmy. You shouldn't be getting yourself and your friends involved in dangerous situations on an daily basis!''

''I'm not. They have the option to back out, but they want to come. I'm not forcing anybody.'' said Jimmy defensively. ''All we're doing is helping the mayor find an family, identify the criminals and then we're on the first flight back home.''

Judy sat down in his computer chair. ''Promise me that you'll be careful and call me each night you're over there.''

Jimmy smiled. ''I promise, Mom. You promise me that you and Dad will have fun while I'm gone.''

Judy smiled. ''Deal.'' she said, then stood up and hugged Jimmy, planting an kiss on his cheek. ''Stay safe.'' she whispered. They broke apart and she headed towards the door and down the stairs.

Jimmy went outside and spotted his robot dog, Goddard, digging yet another hole in the backyard, burying an old telephone. ''Goddard, come here, boy!''

Goddard stopped digging and ran towards Jimmy barking, then tackled him to the ground and began to lick his face. ''Goddard, stop!'' said Jimmy while chuckling. Goddard stopped when an car honked. Jimmy got up and dusted the dirt off his pants, then went inside and grabbed his suitcases filled with his gadgets and clothes. An white SUV was parked in the driveway, waiting for him. Cindy, Sheen, Carl and Libby were already in the vehicle, their suitcases in the back. Jimmy got in the passenger seat and smiled at his friends. ''Ready?''

All of them cheered. ''Amity Park, here we come!'' shouted Sheen. The SUV backed up and then sped away from their homes and towards the highway, en route to Retroville International Airport.

Fenton Works, Amity Park  
4:00 p.m

Danny, Sam and Tucker were in the Op Center, which was the giant UFO located on top of Fenton Works. Danny was lying on the floor, his eyes closed while he was twirling an ecto pistol in his hands. Sam was sitting at an fold-able table that Tucker had brought up, drawing an picture of Danny and her, holding hands in her notebook. Tucker was eating an slice of meat lovers' and Vegetarian pizza while the song, 'Ink' by Coldplay was playing on the speakers in the op center from his PDA.

''So...wanna go to the movies later? I hear that new action is pretty cool.'' suggested Tucker. He looked over at Danny, who still hasn't opened his eyes and Sam, who was smiling at her notebook. ''Earth to Daniel and Samantha, your friend Tucker is trying to have an conversation.''

Sam stopped drawing and looked at Tucker. ''What?''

''I said, do you and Danny want to go to the movies later?''

Sam shrugged her shoulders. ''I don't know...maybe. What about you Danny?''

Danny didn't respond. He just continued to twirl the ecto pistol in silence. A minute passed until he said something. ''Something's up.''

Sam and Tucker looked at each other, puzzled. ''Why you say that?'' asked Sam. ''Is it because of what happened this morning?''

''No. It's not that.'' said Danny.

''Then what is it?'' said Tucker, biting into his pizza. Danny opened his eyes and stopped twirling the gun. ''It's been almost two months since Vlad's planned something.''

Tucker chuckled. ''Um, I'm sorry, but isn't that supposed to be an _good_ thing?''

''That's not the point.'' said Sam. '' He hasn't tried anything in an while...''

''Good, let's keep it that way.'' said Tucker, finishing his pizza and reaching for another slice. ''The last thing I want is for that crazed fruit loop to start causing hell for us.''

Danny shook his head. ''I think he's up to something, but the million dollar question is what?''

Amity Park International Airport 12:10 a.m.

Jimmy awoke to the sound of thunder and heavy rain. He opened his eyes and saw that Cindy was fast asleep, leaning on his right shoulder. Jimmy smiled, then checked his watch and saw that it was past midnight. He looked out the window, but couldn't make out anything in the darkness of the night. The pilot's voice came on over the intercom. ''We're here, folks. Time to wake up.''

Jimmy lightly shook Cindy. ''Hey, wake up, we're here.'' He heard her sigh, then say, ''It's too early to get up.'' Cindy opened her eyes and saw how close she was to Jimmy and sat up in her seat, blushing. ''Um, long trip, huh?''

Jimmy nodded, also blushing. ''Yeah...I think I fell asleep before we took off.'' Cindy laughed. ''Me too.''

Sheen groaned. ''I feel like we've been flying for years!'' Carl put on his glasses and peered out the window at the darkness. ''I can't see anything.''

The pilot waked past them and opened the door to the jet. ''Be careful going down the steps...bit slippery outside.''

The four kids grabbed their luggage and exited the plane into the downpour outside, instantly getting soaked. An white SUV was parked an few feet from the plane. As they approached it, they saw an man standing there with an umbrella. The man had light grey hair and was wearing an black tuxedo with an red tie. ''Jimmy Neutron, I presume?''

Jimmy extended his hand. ''That's right.'' The man smiled, then shook his hand.

''Vlad Masters...Welcome to Amity Park, Mr. Neutron.''

**Author's Note: Another chapter down, god knows how many left! The next chapter will be coming soon. Like real soon. Read and Review!**


	4. The Hours Before The Investigation

The Hours Before The Investigation

''So, how was your flight?'' asked Vlad as the SUV made it's way into town. It was heading towards an hotel suite that Vlad had rented for the Neutron Crew.

Jimmy yawned. ''It was fine, Mr. Masters. But, if, possible, me and my team would like to get started on the case as soon as possible.''

''I thought you would.'' said Vlad. ''So I already had the case files faxed over to the suite about an hour ago...''

Cindy spoke up. ''Wait an minute...what suite?''

''You'll be staying in an deluxe hotel suite at Sunrise Five Star Hotel, all expensive's paid.'' explained Vlad. ''I also have an list of people who will be assisting you in your investigation.''

Libby whistled. ''This family must be very important. Who are they?"

Vlad glanced out the window. ''The Lewis family...not really well known here in Amity Park.''

''So...'' said Cindy, puzzled. ''How'd you know the family went missing?''

''The husband was supposed to give an speech in Washington D.C and he didn't show up.'' answered Vlad. ''Take another right, then it's the fourth building on the left.'' he said to the driver.

Sunrise Five Star Hotel, Amity Park  
1:00 AM

The crew entered through the lobby and walked into an elevator, followed by Vlad. He pressed the '8' button on the panel and the elevator doors slid closed, then ascended rather quickly, surprising the tired kids. ''We're on the top floor?'' asked Carl.

Vlad nodded. Cindy and Libby grinned at each other. ''That means...''

''PENTHOUSE SUITE! OH MY GOD!'' both of them screamed at the same time.

The boys looked at each other. ''Girls.''

The inside of the suite looked brand new and fancy. All four of them spent five minutes touching everything and looking amazed. Vlad spoke up. ''It has five bedrooms, three bathrooms, an medium sized living room, an huge kitchen that's fully stocked with food, an dining room, private gym, indoor pool, hot tub and game room.''

After hearing what was inside the suite, Cindy, Libby, Carl and Sheen vanished from the living room to look at the other rooms, leaving Jimmy and Vlad.

''The case files are on the dining room table, Mr. Neutron. Even though you're eager to start right away, I'd recommend that you wait until morning...due to your long flight.''

Jimmy was going to decline, but he realized that it would be best if everyone was fully rested before starting. '' Yeah, you're probably right. We'll wait until morning to go over the case.''

Vlad nodded. ''Well, I'd better leave. I've got tons of papers to sign waiting in my office. Night, Mr. Neutron.''

As he walked away from the suite, Vlad grinned. ''Now, to pay Daniel an visit...''

Club ARK, Downtown Amity Park  
1:30 AM

An huge line of people were awaiting to enter the club. Two security guys were checking to ensure that no one was bringing any weapons with them. Parked across the street from the club was the Fenton RV. Sam sat in the driver's seat, texting someone. An annoyed look was on her face.

''Why are we outside an nightclub instead of being inside our homes, sleeping?''

Tucker was in the passenger seat with an light green laptop in his lap. He pulled up an image, then showed it to Sam. The image was an large wooden crate. Sam shrugged her shoulders. ''It's an box, Tuck.''

Danny was in the back of the RV, changing out of his hazmat suit and into an black long sleeve shirt and black jeans. His 'DP' logo was in the middle of his shirt. ''How's the entrance looking?''

''The same.'' answered Sam. ''Do we have an reason for being here...and for stealing your parents RV?''

''Actually, I think the term is borrowing.'' said Danny. ''And yes, we do. Tucker?''

Tucker opened an file on his computer and brought up an image of an man. The man had blond, spiky hair and multiple face piercings. ''Shane Mccord, age 47. Lead Guitarist of the band 'Light Nightfall'. Wanted for possession of weapons, theft, assault with an deadly weapon and and about ten other offenses...with smuggling being the biggest one. Served 15 years in the ghost zone prison and 10 years in some prison in Germany.''

Danny grabbed his Fenton thermos and handed it to Sam, who glanced at the club, then at what Danny was wearing, connecting the dots. ''You're going in there?''

''Yes.'' he said. ''I need to ask Mr. Mccord some questions.''

Sam was about to argue, but Tucker cut her off. ''Last month, he smuggled something into the US...an small town in Maine to be exact.''

''The town of Sunset Harbor.'' said Danny as he took off his combat boots and put on an pair of black and white shoes that matched his outfit. ''Now, normally I would just let the cops deal with this loser...''

''And your deciding to deal with him now, why?'' asked Sam.

''Cause,'' explained Danny. ''Shane has ties to almost half of the ghosts in the ghost zone...''

''That includes our dear mayor, Vlad.'' finished Tucker. '' Does it make sense now?''

Sam nodded. ''What did he smuggle?'' she asked. But Danny just shrugged his shoulders. ''That's what I hope he'll be able to answer.'' He reached in the back and passed Sam and Tucker an pair of Fenton Blasters. ''Just in case.''

Tucker looked back at the security guards and spotted what looked like an pistol holstered on their sides. ''What..what the hell are we suppose to do with these?'' he asked, pointing to the Fenton Blasters. Danny checked his watch, then said, ''The blasters will knock out an person with one hit.''

Sam and Tucker looked at each other and sighed. ''Why did I agree to sneak out?'' complained Tucker.

Danny grinned. ''That's one of the perks of being an member of Team Phantom.'' He then exited the RV. ''Be back in an few minutes.'' He casually walked across the street and up to the guards. ''I need to speak with Shane Mccord.'' he said. ''Tell him I'm an friend of Vlad's.''

The guards looked at each other, then one of them walked inside the club, returning a few seconds later. ''Go ahead, Mr.?''

''Phantom. Danny Phantom.'' said Danny with an smirk on his face. He walked past them and entered the club. The loud sound of techno filled his ears. Flashing multi-colored lights hung along the ceiling throughout the club. The smell of alcohol, cigars and fancy perfume filled Danny's nose. He made his way through the large crown of people and approached the bar. The bartender frowned as he turned around and saw Danny. ''I'm not serving alcohol to an bloody minor, regardless if your dead.'' he said, glaring at the halfa. ''And I'm sure that there isn't any damned ghosts in here.''

Danny laughed. ''I take it your not an fan?''

The bartender scoffed. ''You think you're hot stuff, Mr. Phantom. But, I know what you are...an criminal.''

'Another critic.' thought Danny. ''Look, I'm not here to cause trouble. I just...''

''I know what the hell you want.'' interrupted the bartender. '' Your here for that cheeky bastard Mccord, aren't you, kid?''

Danny nodded. ''I just want to talk to him.'' The bartender nodded, then pointed to an door near the back of the club. On the door it said, VIP Lounge. ''Go up the stairs and it's the first door on the left.''

''Thank you.'' said Danny. He walked away from the bar and proceeded towards the VIP Lounge. He was focused on the door that he didn't notice the bartender took out an cell phone and dialed an number.

The VIP lounge was a lot quieter than downstairs. In fact, it seemed empty. Danny casually walked up the stairs, wondering if going inside the club alone was an smart move. He looked to his left and saw the door.

'Here's goes nothing.' he thought as his left hand grabbed the door knob and twisted it, then pushing the door open.

The office was fairy large. There was about ten large file cabinets that sat along the walls, probably containing folders about the club's sales and profits. An mini-bar was centered in the middle of the room, an hot tub about an few feet from it. An wooden desk was at the other end of the office. Shane Mccord was sitting at his desk, chatting with two women. His brown eyes glanced towards the door, upon hearing it open. An smirk was on his face. ''Mr. Phantom...I was wondering when you was going to pay me an visit.''

Shane stood up and motioned for Danny to take an seat in an bright purple chair. Danny sat down and glanced at the singer. '' I see your enjoying your stay here in Amity.'' said Danny.

Shane chuckled. '' I would be, but I'm not here for pleasure, ghost kid. I'm here for business.''

''Same as I.'' said Danny. ''Now, I wanted to ask you an question.''

Shane stood up and walked over to the bar, pouring him an drink. ''It's about what happened in Sunset Harbor, isn't it?''

Danny stood up. ''I know about the crate that you smuggled over here. What's inside it?''

Shane took an sip from his glass, then cleared his throat. ''Listen, kid. You're not the police, so I don't have to tell you anything. Even if you were, I still wouldn't tell.''

Danny sighed. ''Shane, it would be wise if you cooperate.''

Shane took another sip from his glass. ''I've spent twenty-five years in prison, kid. I'm not afraid of you!''

Danny smirked. ''That's why you keep on glancing at the pistol that's in your desk.''

Shane laughed, then turned away from the halfa, facing the bar. ''Would you like an drink?'' he offered.

''I don't drink, but thank...''

Danny didn't have time to finish his response as an bottle of whisky slammed against the side of his head, knocking him to the ground. Shane ran past Danny, heading to the desk. He reached into his desk and withdrew his pistol. As he was about to aim it, Danny raised his right hand and fired an ecto blast at him, hitting him directly in his chest, slamming him into the wall. The two women ran out of the office, screaming.

Danny slowly got up, holding his head. ''Can't believe he hit me with an bottle!'' He walked behind the desk and saw that Shane was unconscious. ''Great, and he's knocked out!''

He was interrupted when the door burst open and five more security guys entered.

''Get him!'' shouted one of them.

Danny hopped over the desk and held his hands up, telling them to stop. ''Guys, unless you want to end up in the hospital...''

One of the guards swung his fist at Danny. The halfa ducked, then brought his left fist into the guard's stomach. The guard uttered an cry, then fell to the ground. Danny raised his hand and fired another blast that launched an guard into the bar. The third guard grabbed an broken bottle and held it up, preparing to strike.

''Don't do it.'' warned Danny.

The guard ignored him and tried to stab him, only for the bottle to go through Danny, who had turned intangible. He then punched the guard in his face, knocking him out. ''You idiot! I'm an ghost, remember?''

The fourth guard withdrew an pistol and fired at Danny. The halfa turned invisible and then grabbed Shane's unconscious body and turned it invisible also. He then flew through two walls and was outside. He landed through the roof of the RV, startling Sam and Tucker.

''Start the RV.'' said Danny, who was tying Shane's hands behind his back. Sam looked and saw that blood was slowly trickling down the side of his head.

_''What happened in there_?'' asked Sam.

''Start the RV!'' shouted Danny, who kept glancing at the entrance of the club.

''Wait, an minute! I'm not kidnapping someone!'' shouted Tucker, pointing to Shane's unconscious body. ''Even if he is an smuggler!''

''THERE HE IS! STOP THAT VAN!''

Bullets started to pound against the RV. Tucker screamed. Danny grabbed the Fenton blaster from Sam and fired at the massive amount of guards who was pouring out of the club. Each of them had an gun in their hands.

''GO, GO!'' shouted Tucker.

Sam twisted the key, then slammed on the gas. The Fenton RV shot forward and soon, the club was in the rear view. Sam made an left, then an right into an parking garage and parked on the second floor. Sam's hands were still gripping the steering wheel. Tucker looked like he was about have an heart attack. Danny let out an sigh. ''Piece of cake.'' he said.

Abandoned Warehouse, Outskirts of Amity Park  
2:00 AM

Shane sat in an old, rusted chair, drinking an bottle of water. Sam and Tucker sat across from him, watching him. Danny was about ten feet away, holding an ice pack to the cut on his head.

''So, let me get this straight.'' said Shane. ''You're not with the police.''

''Correct.'' said Sam

''You're not with that lying, backstabbing fruit loop Masters either...''

''Correct.''

''And you're not with the FBI.''

"Correct.''

''But, you're with Phantom.''

Sam nodded. ''Mr. Mccord, we just want to know what was in that crate. That's it.''

Shane sighed, then nodded. ''Which crate?''

Danny, hearing this, walked back to the group. ''What did you say?''

''I said which crate?''

Sam and Tucker looked at each other. '' What do you mean 'which crate'?''

Shane looked at the three of them. ''I was hired to bring in two large crates into the United States. One was to go to some small town in Maine...Sunset Harbor, I think.''

''What was in that crate?'' asked Danny.

''Some hi-tech device. It looked like an big, metal ring. There was two metal door that slid to the side in the middle of it. It looked like the type of doors you'd see in an laboratory or something.''

Sam nodded. ''What was in the other crate?''

''In the other crate was an wooden staff, headed for New York. Now, my employer was very specific that I handle it with care. She said that staff was more important than the metal ring.''

''Who was your employer?'' asked Tucker.

Shane shook his head. ''My employers never contact me in person. They either send someone to meet with me in person at an secure location or contact me on an secure phone line.''

Sam nodded. ''But you're certain that it's an woman?''

Shane nodded. ''Also, when looking at the staff, I saw something inscribed on the side of the staff. It said, ' _a quien madruga Dios le ayuda'._"

The three teens looked at each other, puzzled. ''Anything else?'' asked Danny.

Shane shook his head. ''That's it. Now, can I go?''

Danny nodded and Shane stood up and started to walk out of the warehouse, but then he stopped.

''Phantom...there's something else.''

The teens turned towards Shane. ''What is it?'' asked Danny.

Shane sighed. ''I wasn't going to say anything, but I think that you have an right to know. One of my business partners is keeping tabs on Vlad Masters and he informed me that Vlad's flying someone outta town here. An team, to be exact. And from what it sounds like, they're coming here for you.''

Sam looked an little concerned. ''Are you sure? Because you could be saying anything...''

''Private flight from Retroville, Texas. Left about six hours ago, en route to Amity Park. If I'm correct, they've arrived about an hour ago.''

Fenton Works  
2:30 AM

Tucker was fast asleep in an sleeping bag on Danny's floor. Sam was lying on her back on Danny's bed, staring at the ceiling, thinking about what Shane had told them. Danny sat at his computer desk, checking his e-mails.

''Danny, we should talk.'' said Sam. ''I was thinking about what Shane had told us about the crates...''

Danny interrupted her. ''It sounds like he's smuggled an ghost portal for someone.''

Sam sat up in the bed and glanced at Danny. ''How do you know?''

Danny turned around in his chair. ''When he was explaining it, I started to have flashbacks to the accident. The way he described the first crate matched the same description of the ghost portal downstairs in the basement."

''What about that staff?'' asked Sam. ''That sounds like some type of relic.''

Danny shrugged. '' I just know that if what Shane said about Vlad flying an team over here is true, then we're about to have our hands full over the next few days.''


	5. The Visit

**The Visit**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **I know it's been a while since I've posted anything. I've been busy working on some stories, busy rewriting my other story and writing songs! I'll try to update at least once or twice an week!

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Danny Phantom or Jimmy Neutron. Just my OC's!

Undisclosed Location

Darkness. That's all Erica Lewis could see. Nothing but endless darkness. The fourteen year old was sitting on a hard, stone floor with her back to the same wall for what seemed like hours. An awful smell lingered in the air, burning her nostrils.

"Hello...can anybody here me!'' she shouted for the hundredth time. ''Hello!''

There was a faint sound in the distance, but Erica couldn't recognize it. She leaned her head against the wall and closed her eyes, praying that this was just a nightmare and that she would soon awake in her own bed.

''It's just a dream.'' she whispered to herself. ''It's just a dream.''

She was interrupted by a loud bang that came from behind her. Erica moved away from the wall and crawled forward, her arms and hands extended until she felt another wall to lean on. A loud buzzing sound filled her ears before the entire room was illuminated by a bright light bulb hanging from the ceiling. The room was medium sized. It resembled a prison cell from a monastery. The light bulb looked recent, while the walls were heavily stained with what looked like an mixture of rust, dried blood and dirt, causing fear to build up in Erica's body. A door was across from where she stood. The door swung open and a person stood in the doorway. The person wore a light grey hoodie and black jeans. The hood was up, so Erica couldn't see the person's face. But, she assumed that it was an teenage girl, due to the familiar scent of perfume.

The hooded girl extended her left arm and held out a bottle of water. Erica hesitated, not really sure if she should trust her.

''Please take the water, Erica.'' said the hooded girl. ''I know you're thirsty.''

Erica looked at the girl, then took the bottle of water from her arm and drank half of it in one gulp, savoring the cool sensation in her throat. ''Thank you...whoever you are.'' said Erica.

The hooded girl nodded, then turned around to leave the cell, but stopped. ''This isn't personal, Erica. I want you to know that.''

Erica scoffed. ''It sure as hell feels like it. Who are you?''

The hooded girl was about to answer, but the sound of footsteps interrupted her.

''I'll tell you later. Just don't give the guards any reason to hurt you and you'll be fine. I promise.''

And with that, She left the cell, making sure to close it behind her. The hooded girl walked away from the cell and went through an doorway when an man blocked her path. The man was in his early twenties, light skinned and had light brown hair that was messy. He wore a black combat vest that hid the dark t-shirt underneath. He was also wearing black combat pants and boots.

''Carter summoned you ten minutes ago, Miranda. Where were you?''

Miranda looked at the ground, ashamed to answer. ''I was...I was checking on the Lewis girl.''

The man sighed. ''Look, Miranda. I told you that you can't be sneaking food and water to the prisoners. If any of the guards or the members of the order found out...''

''So I'm supposed to_ starve them_, Chad!'' snapped Miranda. ''The guards only feed them twice a week.''

The man named Chad shook his head. ''I'm not saying that, but we have no choice. The Order makes the rules, we follow them.''

Miranda sighed. ''Checking on the prisoners and making sure that they're still alive allows me to sleep at night, Chad.''

And with that, she brushed past him and briskly walked down the dimly lit corridor.

FentonWorks, Amity Park  
6:00 A.M.

Jasmine 'Jazz' Fenton awoke to the sound of someone banging on the front door. The seventeen year old groaned as she got up from her bed and fixed her messy orange hair before descending down the stairs towards the front door. 'This better be good!' she thought as she unlocked the door and opened it.

A woman in her thirties stood on the doorstep, an frown on her face. She had light blond hair that was in an ponytail. Her light green eyes stared past Jazz into the house. The woman wore a light green t-shirt and blue jeans. She held a light brown folder in her hands.

''Can I help you?'' said Jazz politely. The woman reached into her pocket and took out her wallet and showed it to Jazz.

''Rose Mccoy, FBI. I need to speak to Daniel immediately.'' the woman said in a calm tone, despite her facial expression.

Jazz raised her eyebrow. ''For what reason, Agent?''

Rose Mccoy chuckled. ''May I come in, Jazmine?''

Jazz nodded, then stepped aside to let Rose in. Rose walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. Jazz opted to stand, her arms folded across her chest.

''You mind telling me how you know my name and my brother?'' she asked.

Rose nodded. ''Daniel mentioned you occasionally...said that you were very smart. He mentioned something about you wanting to become a psychologist.''

''That doesn't explain how you know my brother.'' said Jazz. ''Who are you?''

Rose checked her phone. ''Look, I would like to chat, but I'm kinda in a hurry. So, if you could get your brother, I'd appreciate it.''.

Jazz walked up the stairs and opened the door to Danny's room. Tucker was fast asleep on the floor, snoring loudly. His glasses were sitting on Danny's computer desk. Jazz turned her attention to the other sleeping teens in the room. Danny and Sam were fast asleep on his bed. Danny was lightly snoring while Sam had her arms wrapped around his chest.

Jazz knocked on the door loudly. ''Guys, wake up!'' she shouted.

Tucker jumped awake and grabbed a nearby lamp, holding it like an baseball bat. Danny and Sam bolted off the bed and took defensive stances. Danny's right hand glowed green and Sam was reaching for an ecto pistol.

"Guys, it me!'' shouted Jazz, holding her hands up.

The trio, seeing that it was Jazz, sighed in relief. Tucker laid back down on the floor as Danny and Sam got back into bed. About ten seconds, later Tucker opened his eyes as Danny and Sam both screamed and hopped out of the bed, both of them blushing hard.

Jazz shook her head. ''I hate to ruin your beauty sleep, Danny, but there's a FBI agent here to see you.''

Danny stopped blushing and looked at Jazz, puzzled. ''I don't know anyone from the FBI.''

''She said that her name was Rose Mccoy.'' said Jazz.

Danny face-palmed himself. 'Shit.' he thought. ''I'm coming.''

The group walked down the stairs and entered the living room. Rose was sitting on the couch, texting on her phone. Danny cleared his throat. ''Hey, Agent Mccoy. It's been a while.''

Rose just shook her head. ''Where were you last night, Daniel?''

Danny yawned and scratched the back of his head. ''I was here, having a sleep-over with my friends. Why?''

Rose smirked. ''You're sure?''

Danny nodded. ''Yup. Sam and Tucker can vouch for me.''

Rose held up the light brown folder and opened it. Inside were various pictures of people standing outside what looked like an nightclub. Rose shuffled through the pictures and took out a picture and showed it to the four teens, causing Sam and Tucker to groan.

In the picture, far off to the right, was the Fenton RV. Sam's face was visible through the driver's seat window.

''Shane Mccord; Lead Guitarist of Light Nightfall was abducted from Club ARK this morning at 1:30. Witnesses stated that they saw a large white van speeding away from the club. In fact, the club security stated that they fired at the van.''

Danny weakly smiled. ''And what does this have to do with us?''

Rose smiled, then grabbed another photo and showed it to them. It was a picture of Danny chatting with the bartender in his ghost form.

''I know that you snatched Shane Mccord from the club, Daniel.''

Tucker laughed. ''You think he's Danny Phantom?''

Rose smirked. ''I already know about him being Phantom, Mr. Foley.''

Sam, Tucker and Jazz looked at her, then glanced at Danny, expecting him to lie. But, Danny just sheepishly smiled at them. ''Well...she's kinda right.''

Sam face-palmed herself and Tucker cursed under his breath. Jazz noticed that Danny wasn't worried. In fact, he was awfully calm.

Rose explained. ''I found out about four months ago during the manhunt for the New Mexico Bomber. He killed over 150 people over the course of just a week. At one of the crime scenes, we found traces of some green substance that later turned out to be ectoplasma. The branch of the FBI that deals with paranormal events was called in. You guys know them as the Guys In White.''

Sam and Tucker nodded. ''So this NM Bomber was a ghost?''

Rose nodded. ''I assisted the GIW in tracking him down. What I didn't know was that your friend Daniel was tracking him also. Me and him met when the bomber took thirty-four people hostage in a bank. Daniel save each of the hostages and stopped the bomber. As he was leaving, one of the GIW agents shot him and tried to capture him, but I stopped him.''

Jazz shot Danny an look. ''You were _shot_!'' she exclaimed. Tucker and Sam looked at Danny, not believing that he was shot. Danny lifted up his shirt and pointed to an scar that was just below his heart.

''The bullet barely missed my heart, but punctured my lung. Rose took me to a nearby hospital and when the doctor took out the bullet, it caused me to transform back into my human form.''

Sam looked at Rose, puzzled. ''How come you or that doctor haven't told anyone?''

Rose cleared her throat. ''Cause, Miss Manson, I saw your friend stop a madman from killing more people. He put his life in jeopardy to protect people who think he's an threat to society. But, I saw who Daniel really is. He's a hero that doesn't want fame or money, but wants to save lives. That doctor realized it too and vowed to never reveal his secret. I promise Daniel that I wouldn't tell anybody else his secret.''

Jazz spoke up. ''So, why are you here then?''

Rose rubbed her eyes. ''I'm here because your brother put three undercover federal agents in the hospital and ruined an undercover operation.''

Danny groaned. ''How was I supposed to know?''

Rose shook her head. ''That's the least of my worries.''

She showed the teens another photo. This photo made all of four of them sick.

''Shane Mccord was found dead in an alleyway behind an abandoned apartment building downtown. The scene is being persevered right now as we speak.''

Sam spoke up. ''Why are you telling us this?''

Rose explained. ''For starters, you three were the last ones to see Mccord alive. Technically, that makes all three of you suspects in his murder. But, I know that you three didn't kill him.''

The three of them sighed in relief. Rose continued to speak. ''I'm also here because I'm investigating a disappearance with specialists from Retroville.''

''There was a disappearance?'' asked Tucker. ''How come we haven't heard about it?''

''That's because Mayor Masters requested that we keep all aspects of the case from the press. The last thing we need is for people to panic.''

Danny nodded; knowing where this conversation was going. ''You want me to look into it?''

Rose nodded. ''I'm showing the specialists the crime scene in a hour. I'll need you to look at the scene after they analyze it.''

Danny nodded. ''Where is it?''

''467 Amity Park Street.''

Danny and Tucker's faces paled. Rose noticed their facial expressions. ''What's wrong?''

Danny cleared his throat. ''I was there yesterday morning. It's an house right across the street from Tucker's house.''

Rose sighed. ''Please tell me you didn't touch anything over there.''

Danny shook his head. ''No, but, I think someone was watching the house.''

''What makes you say that?'' said Jazz.

Danny and Tucker looked at each other. ''Someone attacked us shortly after.'' said Danny. ''Knocked us out inside Tucker's house. I don't know, but what I do know is that is wasn't an ghost that attacked us.''

Rose nodded, then stood up. ''I'll check the crime scene again before I take Mr. Neutron's team. Stay in touch, Daniel.''

And with that, Rose left the house and Jazz closed the door behind her. Danny sighed and sat down on the couch. ''Hell of a way to start the weekend, huh?''

Sam and Tucker laughed, then sat down next to him.

''So...what's the plan, dude?'' asked Tucker.

Danny closed his eyes, thinking about what they should do. So far, nothing popped up in his mind. Rose had failed to mention who has disappeared or when. He could always ask her for more information later.

''Shouldn't we go see who these 'specialists' that Rose mentioned are?'' suggested Sam. ''They could be GIW agents.''

Danny rubbed his eyes. ''Jazz, are you free today?''

Jazz nodded. ''I'm supposed to be tutoring a student today at the library at twelve, but until then, I can help.''

Danny grinned. ''Great.'' He then took out his cell phone and dialed a number.

''Beth, hi! It's Danny. Yeah, I know it's early, but I need a favor. Can you make two FBI badges and have them ready in...twenty minutes?''

Tucker, Sam and Jazz looked at Danny puzzled.

''Thanks! I owe you one.'' said Danny. He hung up and then dialed another number.

''Rose, you said you were showing the specialists the crime scene in one hour. I need to know where... Sunrise Five Star Hotel...Penthouse Suite...Thanks. Oh, Tucker and Jazz will be meeting you and the specialists at the crime scene. Don't be mad!''

Danny hung up, then hopped off the couch and dashed up the stairs into his room. Sam and Tucker could hear him searching though his closet for something. Tucker looked at Jazz.

''I'm probably still asleep, but did you brother just ask some chick to make _fake_ FBI badges for us?!''


End file.
